Krazy vs. Life (series)
Krazy vs. Life is a British-American adult-animated science-fiction comedy programme first airing November 22, 2016 on Krazy'z Channel of Krazinezz. The series is known for being the first original series by Krazy that hasn't been adopted or cancelled before airing (Mind ''and ''Why Do You Ask, Mr. Clockney? ''were cancelled, but Dude has considered adoption for ''Mr. Clockney) and winning an Emmy in 2020 for Best Animated Programme 30 Minutes or Less (for the episode "Beyond Life (Part II)") and a song featured in the episode "The Rebel" has been nominated for a Grammy for Best Rap/Sung Collaboration. The series was very short-lived, being cancelled after one season. However, a sequel to the series (with four episodes) and another (with three episodes) premiered in 2018, eventually being fully picked up again for a fourth season of thirteen episodes. The series was syndicated for Cartoon Network's swim programming block in 2018, starting with a three-hour marathon containing all the first season episodes. The series' main employees are Krazy (creator, executive producer, writer, technical director), Rich Moore (demand for higher salary, director), Jeffrey Lynch (animation director, storyboards) and John Aoshima (director, storyboards). Lynch used to use the name Jeffrey the Horse Murderer in the credits, but by episode four, he's started using his real name. The show's intro music for every season is the industrial rock song "Spaceman" by Babylon Zoo, while the show's outro music (after it stopped using cold endings in season four) is the experimental vaporwave track "Beach Walk" by Whitewoods. Characters Main protagonists *'Krazy Stunent '(pronounced "stoon-ent") ''- TBA. Voiced by Seth Green in season one and Greg Cipes in later seasons, Ron Pearlman as Static. '''Debut: '"Krazy vs. Life and the Freezing Diamonds." "Static (Part One)" is the first episode where he appears as Static. He gets married to Dani in "The Worst Man", being engaged since "The One With All the Tentacles". *'Drillhead Razzor' (pronounced "razz-or") - TBA. He despises the metal genre metalcore, as revealed in "Nightmares and Drillhead vs. Metalcore." Voiced by TBA. Debut: '"Krazy vs. Life and the Freezing Diamonds." He has an illegitimate son with Krop in "Polar Opposites". *'Krop Stunent '- TBA. Voiced by TBA. '''Debut: '"Highway to Heck, Part One." She dies in "Polar Opposites". She has an illegitimate son with Drillhead in "Polar Opposites". Recurring protagonists *'''Dani Stunent (neé California) - Krop's friend who lives in California. Voiced by Nancy Cartwright. Debut: '"Highway to Heck, Part Two." She gets married to Krazy in "The Worst Man", being engaged since "The One With All the Tentacles". *'Rebel McCrookson '- the rebel in Krazy's high school that didn't do anything the other high school members did. The character was originally created in the Jessica Plz song "Bubblegum Gangsta Rock." Voiced by Snoop Dogg. '''Debut: '"The Rebel." *'''Krap Stunent-Razzor, Jr. - Drillhead and Krazy's son, born in "Polar Opposites". TBA. Debut: "Polar Opposites" He dies in "The Worst Man". Antagonists *'Jeffrey the Horse Murderer '- based on Jeff the Killer, Jeffrey only exists in Krazy's nightmares and kills all of Krazy's dream-exclusive pet horses. He's also a unicorn. When he is a spirit in season four, he along with Dr. Bananaboat mislead Rebel into thinking he can talk to demons from Hell. Voiced by Richard O'Brien. Debut: '"Nightmares and Drillhead vs. Metalcore." '''First mentioned: '"Krazy vs. Life and the Freezing Diamonds." He dies in "Dani Goes Glammy", later being revived in "Death (Part One)" by Krop and Dani, only to die again in "Heaven (Part Two)". He returns as a spirit in "Secrets". *'''CopKittens - characters from the related show, CopKittens!. These minor villains are known as Grouchy and Mittens. Grouchy is bossy and enjoys making people miserable, the polar opposite of Mittens. They arrest people for usually no reason. They are not voiced in this series as they only appear sporadically. Debut/first mentioned: "Highway to Heck (Parts One and Two)". **''Dani:'' We better get outta here, we don't wanna get arrested by the CopKittens. **''are shown killing a guy with a pineapple'' *'Dr. Brian "Banana Boy" Bananaboat' - a doctor who can shapeshift people into different forms. He is a minor protagonist until season four, where his spirit (after he dies in "Polar Opposites") misleads Rebel to become superstitious, as he thinks he's hearing demons from Hell. Debut: "We are the Crystal Jerks (Part One)" He dies in "Polar Opposites", however he returns as a spirit in "Secrets". *'Crystal Men '- TBA. Debut: "We are the Crystal Jerks (Part One)" *'Mrs. Razzor, Sr. '- TBA. Debut: "Raccoon-Robot Relationship (Part Two)" *'Mr. Clockney '- A familiar living household item who owns an evil, cosmic cruise ship. Debut: "Crusin' Suklonia". Episodes Shorts *'Krazy Goes to High School: '''Krazy meets all his former high school buddies again at a high school reunion. Entered in a short competition for Cartoon-Con 2014 and didn't win. The short was presented at the award ceremony. Due to its inclusion as filler in the episode "Dead to Me," it is sometimes considered as part of the series. 2:53. (TV-14-DL/15) *'Krazy's Christmas Party: Krazy invites all his former high school buddies to his 15th annual Christmas party. It was shown at 9:55pm on FX after The Simpsons Movie on the 20th December, 2015. It is the only Christmas-related media featuring Krazy, since there was never a Christmas special of the series. 3:43. (TV-14-L/15) Season 3: 2018 *'''Raccoon-Robot Relationship: Drillhead gets a crush on Robot Krop and accidentally kisses her when Krazy slaps him. This quickly turned into a passionate kiss and eventually they become an item. Krazy feels awkward as Krop is his sister and Drillhead is his best friend. To get back at him, Krazy makes out with Drillhead's grandmother behind Drillhead's back. Premiered October 31, 2018 on Krazinezz. ??:??. (TV-14-LS/15) *'I Had a Nightmare:' Drillhead keeps on getting nightmares of ruining things with Krop so he decides to break up with her. She is "heart"-broken but she can't feel emotion. She feels bad that she can't feel emotion for Drillhead so she makes Bananaboat turn her into a human. Meanwhile, Krazy starts dating Drillhead's grandmother... or at least before Drillhead finds out. Premiered November 7, 2018 on Krazinezz. ??:??. (TV-14-DLSV/15) *'Polar Opposites:' Dr. Brian Bananaboat dies and at the funeral, Krop and Drillhead "celebrate life." Drillhead doesn't know until two months after that Krop was pregnant because of this sexual encounter, but Drillhead is scared of commitment so he doesn't bother to take care of the baby. Little does anyone else know that Krop has cancer. She was diagnosed with it by Bananaboat but he wasn't able to tell anybody before he died. Drillhead's Dad forces Drillhead and Krop into marriage however they refuse to get married. Bananaboat found out that Krop will die on the day her baby is due before he died, but didn't even tell Krop. Right after the baby is born, Drillhead was planning to propose... but it was too late. Premiered November 14, 2018 on Krazinezz. 46:??. (TV-14-DLSV/15) Season 4: 2019 *'Locked in the Vault:' Drillhead accidentally locks Krazy and Dani in a room together. 23:??. (TV-14-????/15) *'Secrets:' TBA. 23:??. (TV-14-????/15) *'The One With All the Tentacles': TBA. 21:??. (TV-14-????/15) *'Crusin' Suklonia: '''Krazy plans to take Krop on a secret romantic cruise, but accidentally rides solo on an cosmic, chaotic evil cruise boat driven by a familiar living household item. 23:??. (TV-PG-LV/12) *'Pear Drops: Krazy installs a system on his door where the visitor needs a password to enter, which causes the gang to drive themselves insane trying to figure out the password. 22:??. (TV-14/12) *'''Bad Dreams: Krazy has another anime-stylized nightmare in a dystopian future. 21:??. (TV-PG-LV/PG) *'Underfist - Suklon Bash: '''Dani gets sick of Krazy's anti-hero antics after she sees Krazy's comic strip he has written about a fight with a familiar doctor. 23:??. (TV-14-LV/12) *TBA *TBA *'Static (Part I): Krazy's monstrous past is revealed when a venomous snake is transformed into gas and possesses his wine on a date with Dani and some classic characters get their history revealed. Aired as a Halloween special. 25:??. (TV-PG-LV/12) *'Beyond Life (Part II): '''Krazy's true form is revealed as he combines with Dani while striving for the extinction of all life. Aired as a Halloween special. 23:??. (TV-14-V/12) *'The Worst Man: TBA. 22:??. (TV-14-????/12 or 15) *'Honeydoom: '''Chaos is caused by a major confession of Dani's love. 44:??. (TV-14-????/15) Action figure line There was a brief series of action figures featuring characters from Krazy vs. Life that were created by Playmates Toys and released in May 2018. Foundry Funkos were also produced featuring characters from Krazy vs. Life, however this section focuses on the 2018 action figure line. All characters were cased in a typical action figure cardback with the other figures pictured on the back. Every figure came with at least one accessory. A deluxe pair of figures featuring Mr. Clockney were sold at Comic-Con 2019 as a final "goodbye gift" to the fans. There was a figure with a shiny gold colouring and a rusty bronze colouring (more resembling his in-show version), however they had a lack of differences other than that and accessories. Trivia *In the first sixteen episodes, a letter is hidden in the background (usually partially hidden by an important character or object). When put together, the letters are "Ystro a, Is o dlot noe." (Note that in "Death," there was also a comma in the background.) However, Krazy revealed on his Twitter account @ThatGuyWhoWroteThatShow that the actual sentence was "A story, so I told one" - if seen in the production order, the letters would make that sentence. This is a reference to the song "By the Way" by Red Hot Chili Peppers from their eighth studio album, ''By the Way. *Most episodes of Krazy vs. Life have been rated 12 - with 13 (half of the series total) episodes given this rating. 11 episodes have been rated 15, while the remaining two episodes ("#TwitterManiac" and "Bad Dreams" in particular) have been rated PG. "#TwitterManiac" was rated PG for "moderate fantasy animated violence and innuendo", while "Bad Dreams" was rated PG (after a debate between BBFC Examiners) for "mild animated fantasy violence and peril, with one brief use of moderate language". On the censored version of the DVD, however, this episode was rated U with one line cut (Krazy's "oh, shit"). *The series has had several different animation studios contribute to episodes throught the years, as other than the standard Cartoon Network Studios, episodes have also been animated by other studios. "#TwitterManiac" was produced under Williams Street, while Trigger Studios, an anime studio known for working with Western animation studios, has been notably involved in the episodes "Night Mare", "Pika Girl" and "Bad Dreams", animating most of these three episodes. Another notable collaborator was Maxwell Atoms, who animated Krazy's comic strip in "Underfist - Suklon Bash" between Krazy and Atoms' own characters, Hector Con Carne and General Skarr, which was written by Mrs Chanandler Bong, an avid fan of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Maxwell Atoms' animated series produced for Cartoon Network. The opening scene featured many references to the original cartoons, including Krazy referencing Terminator 2: Judgement Day ''and ''Evil Con Carne ''when he utters the phrase "Hasta con carne, Skarr". *Another recurring hidden background feature is the poster in Dani's house that has a raccoon resembling Drillhead marrying a tentacle, foreshadowing what would happen at the end of the series. In season 3, the poster is mostly ripped but is seen in other areas. This is because when Krop became pregnant, she told Dani before anyone else, so she sold posters about their "future" marriage. In season 2, since Dani's house is seen once, it is featured in season 2's intro. It is featured in season 3's intro as well but only for a split second. **Krazy Goes to High School: Dani's locker has a similar picture however it is ripped and a completely different colour. **Krazy's Christmas Party: Drillhead's Christmas gift from Dani is the poster. **The Icicles of Doom: It is seen briefly carved onto an icicle while Drillhead is getting distracted by "ice paintings". **Highway to Heck, Parts One and Two: In Dani's house. It is later sucked into the portal to Hell, and is seen again however it is scorched from falling into Hell's sea of lava. **Night Mare: Krazy's first nightmare has Jeffrey the Horse Murderer ripping up the scorched poster. It then is once again sucked into a portal. **D***k D***ing in S****: The poster and Dani's house appears in the Censored Vault however the tentacle is pixellated. **The Rebel: The poster is what Rebel uses for clothing in a flashback. Dani is seen crying because she lost the poster later in the episode. **Dani Goes Glammy: Dani's house is repaired after "Highway to Heck, Parts One and Two". The poster is scorched but still appears in her house. **Green and Nerdy: It is in Dani's locker once again however has its current appearance. **Death: Dani brings the poster from her house to Jeffrey's grave to revive him. This is the first time where it is a major part in the plot. **Heaven: Seen in the intro. Seen in a flashback where Dani is reviving Jeffrey. When Jeffrey is in Dani's house, he rips up the scorched picture again and sends it to a portal that leads to Suklonian Heaven. **TwitterManiac: Seen in the intro. **Pika Girl: Seen in the intro. **We Are the Crystal Jerks: Seen in the intro. Dani is seen at the end selling the posters however it is zoomed in on her face so we don't see them. It plays a major part in the plot for this episode and the next three. **Raccoon-Robot Relationship: Seen in the intro. Dani's house is repaired once again however the poster isn't there, instead appearing on Drillhead's grandmother's back as a tattoo. **I Had a Nightmare: Once again, it appears in a nightmare, this time Drillhead's. Drillhead's nightmare features Robot-Krop creating a new poster with her powers and putting it up in her house. Drillhead calls it ugly and puts it in the bin. Robot-Krop has an argument and breaks up with Drillhead. Drillhead sees Krazy in his nightmare however he turns into a tentacle, and then turns into the poster. It is also seen as a tattoo once again. **Polar Opposites: The second act of the episode revolves around the poster. Drillhead's father finds it and expects Drillhead and Krop to marry and that someone drew what they wanted the wedding to be like. He later shows it to Drillhead and Krop being really happy, but before they could explain, he notices how there is no ring on Krop's fingers. He is disgusted and asks for an explanation. They say what the picture is supposed to be - Dani being a bridesmaid at her friends' wedding. These friends were met when Krop lived in the gutter therefore why it is a raccoon and a tentacle. Drillhead's father is frustrated with Dani instead of Krop and Drillhead. They have a fight, but this is the cause of his heart attack. This makes Dani appear like a terrible person thus they all fall out with Dani. She does not appear in season three after this, however is referred to by Krazy as a friend, and later appears in season four as a main character. Despite this, in the beginning of season four, Drillhead shows negative and passive-aggressive feelings towards Dani (until "Static (Part I)", where it is revealed he still cares about her as he protects her from Static). **Locked in the Vault: In the cold opening of the episode, Dani is shown framing the poster in her room. It then appears frequently throughout the episode as it takes place nearly entirely in that room. **Secrets: It is seen in Dani's room again. **The One With All the Tentacles: When it is revealed that Krazy and Dani got engaged, the newly-engaged couple make a pose that looks similarly to the poster. It stays on this still image until the episode fades into a picture of the poster which is shown as the credits roll. It is seen in Dani's room throughout the episode as well. **Crusin' Suklonia: When Krazy thinks he will die on Mr. Clockney's cruise ship, a series of flashbacks play from the series. This includes a brief picture of the poster. **Pear Drops: The poster is stuck inside Krazy's door. In attempt to get into Krazy's room, Rebel pulls the poster out of the door. However, this only shuts the door more firmly. Rebel throws the poster back to Dani, who then cleans it with her finger. She then asks, "Why the hell was that in there?" and leaves to put it back in her room. **Bad Dreams: This is the only episode where the poster itself does not appear, however the tentacles in Krazy's nightmare are nearly identical to the tentacles in the poster. **TBA **TBA **TBA **Static (Part I): In Static's mouth of vaulted memories, the poster is seen. It is also seen in Dani's room as she shreds extra copies from season three. **Beyond Life (Part II): When Combination X (Krazy and Dani) dies, a scorched version of the poster is seen falling from the sky, along with the couple's engagement ring from "The One WIth All the Tentacles". **The Worst Man: After Combination X died in the previous episode, a buzzing is heard from a red spirit that only Drillhead sees (and not Rebel). Previously in "Static (Part One)", when Static released the green smog of death, Drillhead noted that rebirth is possible if enough of the smog surrounds ashes or bones of a being who died, however they would come back as a spirit and their life would be temporary. The red spirit is later revealed to be Krop, holding the poster. A revival affect using the poster (similar to Jeffrey's in "Death (Part One)") makes contact with the engagement ring, which contains DNA from Krazy and Dani, therefore reviving Krazy and Dani, however killing Krop forever as the revival affect destroys spirits. The poster is destroyed by the explosion caused by the revival. **Honeydoom: It is seen in a flashback from "The Worst Man" and is the last object seen on ''Krazy vs. Life, as the pieces of the poster appear in space after the credits. They glow a lime green colour before the screen turns black. Category:Television series Category:Comedy series Category:Musicals Category:Science fiction series